Query compilers, such as a Structured Query Language (SQL) compiler, are expected to deliver high performance query plan optimizations for a variety of workloads with different requirements. For example, an online transaction processing (OLTP) query typically runs under transactional protection and fetches or updates a few rows in a transactional database. An operation data store (ODS) query, on the other hand, may be ad-hoc and complex in nature and performs joins or aggregates while accessing a medium to large amount of data in an operational database. Delivering competitive performance for various workloads may require a query compiler to generate optimized query plans using the least amount of compile time.